


Eros:  Welcome to the Madness

by Aurone



Series: Eros [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Eros is the God of sensual love and desire.  It is the duty of Eros to make sure that soulmates end up together. He has arrows he can use to speed up the process if one of the pair is being stubborn.  When you are struck by an arrow of Eros it causes you to lose your inhibitions about your soulmate.  What happens when Yuri gets struck by Eros's arrow?For the Otayuri Bang 2019Art by Kuismai
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Eros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Otayuri Mini-Bang 2019





	1. What's Wrong with Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Yuuri is aged up in this fic.

Eros huffed as he picked up his quiver and flew down to the moral realm. 

_ Mom’s been on my ass again about these ice skaters. What in the Gods’ name is wrong with the lot of them? Am I going to have to shoot every single one of them? I don’t have time for this. But Mom’s getting a bit antsy about these two particular morons getting it together. I mean they are finally friends, but can’t they see that they are supposed to be more than that? Idiots. This better not take as long as those other two skaters that I helped a few years ago. I thought they would never get together.  _

Eros flew around the rink until he finally found his target. Yuri was stretching, getting ready to skate during his practice time before the competition. Eros lined up the shot and let his arrow fly, but the skater moved at the last minute. Instead of a heart shot, the arrow ended up lodged in the boy’s arm, leaving its mark there. 

Yuri said, “Oww.” and rubbed his arm.

_ What was that? It hurt.  _

Yuri looked down at his arm but didn’t see anything abnormal. Frowning, he rubbed his arm. 

Yakov yelled, “Yuri, stop wasting time and get out on the ice! You don’t have that much time to practice on the rink this morning.”

Yuri finished his stretches and slid out on the ice.

Eros thought _I_ _can’t believe that I missed. This has to be a first. I hope no one noticed, if this gets back to Apollo, I’ll never live it down. Oh well, the arrow will work just as well in his arm as his heart so it’s all good. __I think the other pair on my list is here as well. Might as well get them taken care of while I am here. _

Eros flew off to the dressing rooms to take care of his next victim. 

Yuri ran through his routine a couple of times with Yakov making a few suggestions and then his time was up. The next skater who had practice time on the ice was Otabek.

_ At least I will get to see Beka and say hi. It’s been a while since I was able to see him.  _

Yuri felt something bubble up in his chest at the thought. He frowned.

_ What?! I don’t care if I see that loser. Who cares how long it’s been?  _

Otabek entered the ice as Yuri got off the ice.

Otabek, greeting Yuri, said, “Yuri.” as he nodded his head in the blonde’s direction.

Yuri said brightly, “Hi, Otabek. How are you doing?”

Otabek was so shocked at the pleasant greeting that he didn’t respond to the blonde.

_ Wonder if I made him mad somehow. He is never nice to me like that, maybe he meant it sarcastically?  _

Yuri thought  _ Why did I say that? That’s not what I meant to say. What’s wrong with me?  _

Yuri stomped off to the changing rooms. He got changed and started to stomp out of the rink. 

Yakov asked, “What’s wrong with you?”

Yuri replied, “Nothing.”

Yakov said, “Well, you’d better get over this nothing before the competition tomorrow.”

Yuri said, “Whatever.” and turned to leave the rink. 

As he was walking back to the hotel he thought  _ shit. I am having dinner with Otabek tonight. How do I explain earlier? Do I ignore it? Pretend it didn’t happen or should I say something? Maybe he will have forgotten about it by the time we go out.  _

Yuri went to his room at the hotel and didn’t leave until it was time to go to dinner with Otabek. 

Yuri spent the time checking out restaurants online. 

He thought  _ why do I care where we eat? Anything will be fine. That one looks promising. I know Beka enjoys that type of food. And it has good reviews. It’s also walking distance from the hotel.   
_

At six Yuri left his hotel room and took the elevator to the lobby. He quickly spotted Otabek waiting for him. That something bubbled up in his chest again. It was an uncomfortable feeling for the boy, so he frowned. 

Otabek, noticing the frown, asked, “Are you okay?”

Yuri replied, “Yeah, just thinking.”

Otabek said, “Okay.”

_ I guess he’ll tell me what’s bothering him eventually.  _

Yuri said, “I found a restaurant close by.”

He showed Otabek the online information for the restaurant. Otabek nodded his consent and they began walking towards the restaurant. They shared a companionable silence as they walked. It didn’t take them long to reach the restaurant and they were seated immediately. 

Once they were seated and looking at menus, Yuri asked, “How have you been?”

Otabek said, “Okay.”

_ This is weird, he doesn’t usually ask how I am doing. He’s being nice and it’s freaking me out. _

A few minutes later, the waitress came by and took their orders. 

When she left, Yuri asked, “Done any DJing lately?”

Otabek started talking about his latest gigs. Yuri found himself leaning in towards Otabek as if he could hear better if he was closer. The waitress bringing their food interrupted their conversation and Yuri, blushing, sat back in his seat. 

_ What am I doing? What is wrong with me?  _ Yuri thought. 

Otabek looked at Yuri with concern, having noticed Yuri’s strange behavior. 

_ He never acts like this when we are together. It’s like. . . It’s like he is flirting with me. That can’t be it, right? He is just messing with me. I wish he would stop. It isn’t funny. I really wish he was. . . _

Yuri found himself laughing with Otabek and generally being in higher spirits than normal during dinner. He even touched Otabek’s hand once when he was describing something to him. 

As they walked home from dinner, Otabek asked, “Is everything ok?”

Yuri asked, “What do you mean?”

Otabek said, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Yuri said, “No, really, what did you mean? Am I acting weird or something?”

_ Shit. He noticed. _

Otabek said, “A little. I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t mad at me or something.”

Yuri said, “No. Everything is fine. I am ready to beat your ass at the competition tomorrow.”

Otabek said, “Sure, sure. We’ll see about that.”

By the time they got back to the hotel, they both had forgotten about Yuri’s weird behavior that evening. 

The Next Day. . .

Yuri skated his short program nearly flawlessly. When he was finished, he looked around to find Otabek. He met Otabek’s eyes and Otabek gave him a thumb’s up. Yuri smiled. After Otabek skated, Yuri ran up to him and gave him a hug. 

_ Why am I hugging him? We don’t do that kind of stuff.  _

Yuri blushed and ran to the dressing room. Otabek looked at Yakov, who had witnessed the whole affair. Yakov just shrugged. Otabek walked slowly to the changing room, not sure what to say to Yuri when he got there. Yuri was already leaving the dressing room as Otabek walked in. 

Yuri said, “I. . . sorry.”

Then he scurried out the door before Otabek could say anything. 

_ Well, that was odd. What is wrong with him? _

By the time that Otabek had gotten changed and made it back to the rink floor, the first round of competition had finished. Yuri, of course, was in first place. Surprisingly, Michele was in second and Emil just barely managed to beat Otabek out of third place. 

Otabek thought  _ man, I was so close. Damn Emil and his jumps. Maybe I can catch up to him with my long program.  _

****

Yuri watched Otabek skate as he waited his turn to skate his long program. He stood there enraptured with Otabek’s movement. 

_ He’s not a graceful skater, but he is a powerful and clean skater. He deserves to medal, but I am afraid with all the jumps that Emil has, if he executes most of them, that Otabek will miss out on the podium.  _

He watched as Otabek went to the kiss and cry and Emil got ready to perform. Yuri walked over to the kiss and cry. He reached it just as Otabek’s scores were posted. 

_ Those are solid scores, but probably not enough to beat Emil unless he royally messes up, and Beka wouldn’t want to win that way.  _

Otabek walked out of the kiss and cry and turned towards the rink to watch Emil’s program. His shoulder brushed Yuri’s, causing the blonde to shiver. They watched as Emil lined up in his starting position. Emil’s music started and he began skating his program. 

Otabek and Yuri watched as Emil made jump after jump cleanly. 

Yuri thought  _ he has a higher base score with all those difficult jumps. He is going to beat Beka.  _

What Yuri didn’t notice was that someone else was intently watching Emil’s program. Yuri knew by the time Emil finished that he was going to win at least the bronze medal. 

Yuri mumbled, “That was good enough he might beat Michele out of the silver.”

Otabek nodded and said, “That’s the best I have ever seen him skate.”

Yuri could tell that Otabek was upset at not having medalled in the competition. 

Yuri put a hand on his arm and said, “You’ll get it next time.”

Otabek looked at Yuri confused. 

_ Did he just comfort me? That is . . . odd. Usually, he is just work harder loser. What changed? Why is he being like this? _ _ I can’t take much more of this.  _

A few days later. . . 

Victor said, “Do it again, Yuri.”

Yuri said, “There was nothing wrong with that run through, old man.”

Victor sighed, “You wobbled a landing and your footwork needs some work. Why don’t you take a break and then let Yuuri help you with the footwork.”

Yuri said, “Idiot thinks he’s a coach. Should be Yakov watching me skate instead of his pet.”

Victor said, “I heard that, Yuri. Don’t make me have you run stairs.”

Yuri sat down with a huff. He looked at his phone and noticed he had a text from Otabek. 

Mila was sitting near Yuri and she heard him giggle.

_ Did he just giggle like a little girl? _

Mila asked, “Get a text from your girlfriend?”

Yuri replied, “It’s just a text from Otabek, hag.”

_ Otabek, huh? Not that I didn’t see it coming, but he is being kind of weird about it. Is he trying to hide their relationship? _

Mila noticed that instead of Yuri’s normal scowl, he was actually smiling when he looked down at the phone. 

Mila wondered  _ are they dating? That would explain his weird behavior. If he was dating Otabek, he would have told one of us, right?  _

Mila asked, “Hey Yuri, are you dating Otabek?”

Yuri replied. “What? No. What makes you think that, hag? We are just friends.”

Mila replied, “If you say so.”

Mila continued to watch Yuri from the corner of her eye during their break. She saw Yuri laugh at one point. Just to have the scowl back in place when he left the bench after his break. 

Mila thought  _ he is acting strange. Does he have a crush on Otabek? I wonder what’s going on. Maybe I’ll ask Georgi about it, tomorrow.  _

The Next Day. . .

Mila asked, “Have you noticed that Yura has been acting weird?”

Georgi replied, “Has he? I haven’t noticed. I’ve been working with the children lately though so I am not around when he is practicing. What’s he doing?”

Mila said, “Well, I saw him giggle when he got a text from Otabek yesterday.”

Georgi, stunned, asked, “He did what?”

Mila said, “Giggled like a teenage girl.”

Georgi said, “Well, that is different. Was he any nicer to anyone else?”

Mila shook her head and said, “He was still a brat to everyone else.”

Georgi shrugged and said, “Maybe they are dating.”

Mila said, “That’s what I thought, but he said they weren’t. 

Georgi said, “Maybe he has a crush on Otabek. Wonder if Otabek knows what’s going on?

Mila said, “I don’t know, but maybe I will call him. He might know what is going on with Yuri.”

Georgi said, “Will he even tell you? He strikes me as the private sort.”

Mila said, “I don’t know, but it’s worth a shot. I’m worried about him.”

***

Mila dialed Otabek’s number. He picked up after a couple of rings. 

Otabek said, “Hello?”

Mila said, “Otabek, this is Mila.”

Otabek, concerned, said, “Is everything okay? Did something happen to Yuri?”

Mila said, “Calm down, Otabek. Yuri is fine. But he has been acting a bit strangely and I wondered if you knew anything about it.”

Otabek said, “No. He seems okay to me.”

Mila said, “He only acts differently when you are involved. Are you two dating or something?”

Otabek said, “No. What makes you think that?

Mila said, “Mainly the way he acts like a teenage girl when you are involved and is the same shitty brat to the rest of us.”

Otabek said, “That is strange, but I don’t know anything about it.”

_ So he was acting weird at the competition. At least I wasn’t imagining it.  _

Mila said, “Okay, but if you find something out, please let the rest of us know, okay? We are worried about him.”

Otabek said, “I am sure he is fine, but if I learn anything about what is going on I will let you guys know. I need to get back to practice.”

Mila said, “Sure. Talk to you later.”

Otabek said, “Bye.” and then hung up the phone. 

_ Like a teenage girl, she said. Maybe I do have a chance with him. Could he really like me that way? _

***

Couple days later. . .

Victor caught up to Yuri outside the changing area after a long day of practice. 

Victor asked, “Hey, Yuri why don’t you come to dinner tonight? Yuuri is fixing your favorite.”

Yuri mumbled, “Why should I, old man?”

Victor said, “Don’t be like that, Yuri. Yuuri really wanted you to come this evening. We haven’t seen you in a while. Yuuri said something about a new video game he got or something like that. He thought you might be interested in playing it with him after dinner.”

Yuri said, “Okay, I’ll come if that will shut you up, old man.”

Victor said, “Great, I’ll tell Yuuri to set you a place for dinner.” 

After Yuri got cleaned up from practice, he went over to Yuuri’s and Victor’s for dinner. 

_ Why do they insist I come over here all the time? I am doing fine on my own. It’s not like I am a kid anymore.  _

Yuri knocked on the front door of their apartment. Yuuri answered the door. 

Yuuri said, “Hi, Yuri. Glad you could make it.”

Yuri replied, “Victor didn’t really give me a choice. He wouldn’t shut up until I agreed to come.”

Yuuri chuckled as he stepped backwards into the apartment, allowing Yuri to enter. Yuri took off his shoes and his jacket. He placed his shoes next to Victor’s and Yuuri’s by the door and hung his jacket in the closet. Yuuri walked back into the kitchen. 

Yuuri smiled and said, “Want to play videogames after dinner? I got a new racing game that I haven’t tried out yet.”

Yuri said, “Sure, sounds cool.”

He wandered into the living room and sat down to wait for dinner to be ready. Yuuri didn’t really like people underfoot when he was trying to cook, not even Victor. Victor, having been already banished from the kitchen, was in the dining area setting the table. When he was finished, he joined Yuri on the couch. 

Victor mumbled, “I wish he would let me help.”

Yuri said, “I think you’d do more harm than good, old man. We can do the dishes for him after dinner if that will make you feel better.”

Victor nodded and said, “We should since he cooked.”

They shared a companionable silence until dinner was ready. 

Yuuri said, “Hey, guys. It’s ready. Come and eat.”

Yuri and Victor got up and walked into the dining area. During dinner, they discussed Yuri’s new routine and some of the difficulties he was having. Once they were finished, Victor and Yuri did the dishes while Yuuri set up the gaming system for him and Yuri. When the dishes were done, Yuri joined Yuuri in front of the TV. Yuuri handed him a controller and they started playing the game. They were a few rounds into the game when Yuri’s phone beeped with a text. He took a quick look at it and noticed it was Otabek. Before he could help himself, he paused the game to answer the text, even though he had been winning. Yuuri looked in confusion first at Yuri and then he looked at Victor who was sitting in a chair in the living room. Victor shrugged and went back to reading the book that he had picked up. After answering the text, Yuri unpaused the game and they continued playing. They kept playing until it happened again. Yuri got a text from Otabek and stopped the game in order to answer. 

Victor thought  _ that is odd behavior, even for Yuri. He normally lets nothing interrupt him while he plays video games. Maybe Mila was right about him acting weird.  _

Victor looked over at Yuri and noticed something on the boy’s arm. He stood up and walked over the couch under the pretense of asking Yuri and Yuuri if they wanted something to drink. He studied Yuri’s arm and barely held in a gasp. Yuuri looked up to see Victor’s eyes go wide. Yuuri started to ask Victor about it when Victor shook his head.

He mouthed, “I’ll tell you later.”

Yuuri nodded and went back to playing the video game with Yuri. They played until it was time for Yuri to go home and go to bed. 

After he left, Yuuri asked, “What did you see?”

Victor said, “He is marked.”

Yuuri asked, “What do you mean?”

Victor tapped Yuuri over the heart and said, “He’s marked.”

Yuuri said, “Oh, you mean Eros’ marked.”

Victor said, “Yep. That’s why he has been so weird around Otabek. He literally can’t help himself.”

Yuuri asked, “Are you going to tell him?”

Victor said, “No, I have something else in mind.”


	2. Eros Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is art for this chapter. Please check out Kuismai's fantastic work on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/kuismai/status/1191121664752463874)

Victor dialed Otabek’s number.

Otabek answered, “Hello?”

Victor said, “I have figured out what is wrong with Yuri.”

Otabek said, “Victor? What?”

Victor replied, “He has an Eros mark. You should have one too. Should be on your left arm.”

Otabek asked, “Is that what this green mark on my arm is?”

Victor replied, “Yes.”

Otabek said, “So what does that mean?”

Victor said, “It means you are soulmates and one of you, probably Yuri, has been hit by the arrow of Eros.”

Otabek said, “Okay.”

Victor sighed, “It happens when soulmates don’t get together like they should. It helps push things along. It attracts you to each other and gets stronger and stronger the longer it goes on.”

Otabek asked, “How do we stop it?”

Victor blushed and said, “You have to have sex with your soulmate to end the effects of the arrow.”

Otabek asked, “How do you know all of this?”

Victor replied, “Yuuri was Eros marked.”

Otabek said, “Oh.”

Victor said, “I bought you a plane ticket. You can pick it up at the counter. Come and fix Yuri before he drives us all crazy.”

Otabek said, “Thanks Victor.” as he hung up the phone. 

Otabek quickly packed a bag and took the flight that Victor had arranged for him. He called Victor when his plane got in.

Victor said, “Yes?”

Otabek asked, “Can you come get me from the airport?”

Victor said, “Of course. I’ll be there soon.”

Victor picked up Otabek and took him to Yuri’s apartment. 

Victor said, “If something happens and you need a place to stay, call me and I’ll come get you.”

Otabek said, “Thanks. And thanks for arranging all of this.”

Victor said, “You are welcome.”

Otabek got out of the car. He walked up the steps to Yuri’s apartment and knocked on the door. Yuri opened the door, and when he saw Otabek a look of surprise crossed his face. 

Yuri asked, “What are you doing here.”

Otabek replied, “I came to see you.”

Yuri, cautious, asked, “Why?”

Otabek replied, “Because of this.”

He held up his arm and pointed to the heart-shaped mark as he stepped into Yuri’s apartment. 

Yuri, still confused, said, “What?”

Otabek said, “We’ve been Eros marked.”

Yuri said, “Eros, what? You are not making any sense, Otabek.”

Otabek said, “Eros marked, meaning we are soulmates.”

Yuri said, “We can’t be soulmates.”

Otabek asked, “Why not?”

Yuri said, “Because. . . Fuck. . . I don’t know, but this is weird, you know.”

Otabek said, “The mark is why you’ve been acting strangely. It draws soulmates together. You only get them if you and your soulmate should have gotten together but haven’t.” 

Yuri asked, “How do we stop it?”

Otabek blushed and said, “We have to have sex.”

Yuri exclaimed, “What!? But. . .”

Otabek, a little hurt, pulled back from Yuri as he asked, “Do you not want me?”

Yuri, overwhelmed, said, “What? No. . .Yes. . .I don’t know.”

Otabek leaned into Yuri and softly kissed him. 

Otabek said, “So it is a yes or no.”

Yuri said, “Yes.”

Otabek, stepping back, asked, “Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into something like this. I can still leave. I can go over to Victor’s and stay. We don’t have to do this. I want you to be sure that this is actually what you want.”

Yuri grasped Otabek’s shirt and pulled him towards him as he said, “No, I’m sure. I want to do this with you.”

Otabek nodded and then continued to walk towards Yuri until Yuri was backed against the wall. He put his hand behind Yuri’s head so it wouldn’t hit the wall. He kissed Yuri like he was trying to devour him. Yuri moaned, opening his mouth. Otabek took advantage, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of Yuri’s mouth. He slid his tongue against Yuri’s, causing both men to groan. Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek. Otabek pressed his body against Yuri’s. Yuri could feel Otabek’s erection against his own. Otabek rolled his hips, giving them both the friction that they needed. 

Yuri groaned and said, “Do that. . . again.” 

Otabek complied.

Otabek huffed out, “Bed?”

Yuri said, “End of the hall.”

Otabek shifted his hand underneath Yuri, easily picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom. He laid Yuri on the bed and took off his own shirt before crawling over Yuri. He leaned down and kissed Yuri. He reached down and fingered the edge of Yuri’s shirt. Otabek looked up at Yuri who nodded. Otabek pulled Yuri’s shirt over his head.

_ God, he is so beautiful. _

Otabek kissed down Yuri’s lithe torso, causing him to writhe under Otabek’s attentions. 

Yuri stuttered, “I . . . need more.” 

Otabek unzipped Yuri’s pants and slowly revealed the rest of his body by pulling down and off his pants and underwear. Yuri groaned when the cooler air of his apartment hit his overheated skin. Otabek stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. Otabek kissed his way down Yuri’s torso, causing Yuri to squirm underneath him. When he reached Yuri’s erection, he ran his tongue along the length, causing Yuri to spit out some garbled Russian. Otabek retrieved a packet of lube from his pants’ pocket. He slicked up one finger and gently teased the rim of Yuri’s entrance. Yuri groaned at the new sensation. Otabek pushed one finger into Yuri. Yuri cried out in momentary pain. Otabek used his other hand to gently stroke Yuri to help pleasure override the pain. 

Otabek asked, “Are you okay?”

Yuri nodded and said, “Keep going.”

The pain soon turned to pleasure as Otabek pumped one finger in and out of Yuri’s body. He slicked up a second finger and pressed them into Yuri’s body. He pumped them in and out and also scissored them to open Yuri up. 

Yuri said, “I’m ready. . . Please.”

Otabek thrust three fingers into Yuri and curled them just right to hit Yuri’s prostate, causing him to arch in pleasure. 

Otabek asked, “Ready?”

Yuri said, “Yes, yes.”

Otabek retrieved a condom from his pants, quickly put it on and lubed up his erection before slowly pushing into Yuri’s heat. Yuri groaned as he felt Otabek fill him up. 

Yuri said, “ Oh, God. . . Otabek!”

Otabek stilled when he was completely sheathed inside Yuri, giving him time to adjust.

Yuri said, “Move already.”

Otabek began thrusting into Yuri. 

Yuri cried, “Faster, harder.”

Otabek obliged, finding a rhythm that suited both him and his partner. When he started getting close, Otabek reached down and stroked Yuri to completion. Yuri yelled as he came. Otabek followed soon after with a low groan. They laid there for a moment, catching their breath and coming down from their orgasmic high. Otabek stood up, removed the condom, tied it up, and threw it in the trashcan by the bed. He then found the bathroom and came back with a wet rag to clean Yuri up with. When he was done he crawled back into bed and gathered Yuri up in his arms. He spooned Yuri, pulling him back until Yuri’s back was flush with his chest. 

Yuri said, “Soulmates, huh?”

Otabek said, “Yep. . .” as he succumbed to sleep.

Yuri said, “I guess we can talk about it in the morning.”

When Otabek didn’t answer, Yuri gave into sleep as well. 

  


The Next Morning

Yuri woke first and found himself surrounded by Otabek. 

Yuri thought _ What the? Why is? _

Then he remembered what happened yesterday.

_ I slept with Otabek. What happens now? Did he mean it? Are we really soulmates? Is he really going to stay? Does he really like me? _

Yuri watched Otabek sleep until the other slowly woke. 

Otabek, confused, asked, “Yuri?”

_ Where am I? What’s Yura doing here? _

And then Otabek remembered what had happened the night before. 

Yuri said, “I’m sorry.”

Otabek asked, “For?”

Yuri said, “This?”

Otabek said, “Don’t you dare say you regret it. I have wanted you for a long time. And we are soulmates, Goddammit, and that has to mean something.”

Yuri, surprised, asked, “Do you really believe in that soulmate garbage?”

Otabek said, “You don’t?”

Yuri shook his head. Otabek ran his hand down his face. 

_ He can be such a little shit. What do I do now? Why can’t this be easy? _

Otabek asked, “Do you believe that I like you?”

Yuri nodded. 

Otabek asked, “Do you like me?”

Yuri said, “Yes.”

Otabek said, “Then do you want to try dating?”

Yuri said, “Please.”

Otabek said, “Then let’s get cleaned up and I’ll take you to breakfast. We can talk more about us then.”

Yuri said, “That sounds like a good idea.”

***

Yuri took a quick shower and got dressed. He let his mind wander while Otabek did the same. 

_ I can’t believe. . . Are we really soulmates. . . do I even believe in that stuff? I know something like this happened to Victor and Yuuri but I thought they made it all up. _

When Otabek was dressed, they walked to a small cafe that was near Yuri’s apartment. They both ordered a coffee and a pastry for breakfast. They sat down at a table in the back where they could talk uninterrupted. 

After the barista brought their coffee to the table, Yuri looked up at Otabek and said, “Well?”

Otabek replied, “Well, what?”

Yuri said, “What are we going to do about this? I mean, we don’t even live in the same country for God’s sake.”

Otabek, taking a sip of his coffee, replied, “That is a problem. Long-distance relationships can be difficult.”

Yuri, setting down his pastry, asked, “Is that something we want to try? Just seeing each other at competitions and in the summer?”

Otabek said, “It’s not ideal but the only other thing we can do is one of us move. I am pretty sure you aren’t going to move away from Yakov.”

Yuri started to speak but Otabek held up his hand and finished, “Not that I blame you. If I was working with someone like Yakov, I wouldn’t move either. It just makes it more complicated. It’s either we try long-distance or I move.”

Yuri, feeling a little unwanted, said, “Do you not want this? I mean, I thought you believed in the whole soulmate thing.”

Otabek returned, “Thought you didn’t.”

Yuri shrugged.

Otabek sighed, “I do want this, but I just got to go back home. I am not ready to leave again, yet.”

Yuri nodded not quite understanding. 

_ I’ve always gone where the coach was, no matter where the rest of my family resided. I’ve never really had a home like that, so I can’t really understand his reluctance to leave it. _

Yuri said, “Then let’s try long distance for now. Don’t move until you are ready. I’ll still be here whenever you are ready.”

Otabek looked in surprise at Yuri and said, “Really?”

Yuri nodded as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes.

_ I’d prefer for you to move now, but I can wait. I’ve waited this long after all. _

Otabek, taking another sip of coffee, said, “But we are dating, right? I want this with you, even if it is long distance calls and meeting when we can.”

Yuri nodded. Otabek leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

_ We can work this out. We are soulmates after all. _

**

Eros sighed as he looked in on his latest project. 

_ Well, at least they are talking. Not the outcome I would have really liked. I may have to keep an eye on them. Why can’t these things ever go smoothly? Humans can be so difficult sometimes. Hopefully, I won’t have to remark them. Distance is going to be a problem for them. Now I need to go check on the other couple. That Italian is a difficult one. I almost feel sorry for his soulmate. They should have been together years ago. _


End file.
